STUPID
by inka.kanahaya
Summary: "Aku hanya akan menjadi orang terbodoh bila terus disampingmu" ONKEY hint!Jongkey
1. Chapter 1

STUPID*sumpah kehabisan ide buat judul*

annyeong ini ff perdana...moga2 aja ada yang baca...

author : Inka kanahaya

cast : lee jinki a.k.a onew a.k.a appanya author

kim kibum a.k.a key a.k.a ummanya author

other cast : kim jonghyun a.k.a om kesayangan author

lee taemin a.k.a oppanya author

choi minho a.k.a kakak ipar author

genre : YAOI,sad story(?)

rate : aman di konsumsi semua umur*Insya Allah*

Author p.o.v

Tap..tap…tap…

Suara langkah riang dan ringan ditimbulkan oleh dua kaki seorang namja tampan. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Walapun sebagian besar wajahnya tertutup oleh syal berwarna merah hal itu tidak menutupi suasana bahagia yang melingkupi namja tampan itu. Sementara itu di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah tas kardus berisi sepasang sepatu untuk belahan jiwanya. Ketika ia mencapai pintu dorm tempatnya tinggal ia menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. Mengurangi kegugupan yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Setelah ia merasa sedikit tenang namja itu meletakkan tangan kirinya di knop pintu apartementnya. Belum juga ia membuka pintu itu ia sudah mendengar suara riang kekasihnya yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Hyung…benar ini untukku", suaranya sangat riang. Membawa kebahagiaan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tak terkecuali bagi namja yang sedang terpaku di depan pintu. Tapi ia sedikit menaikkan alisnya heran dengan siapa kekasihnya berbicara. Kenapa ia bisa sebahagia itu.

"Nee…kau suka?", akhirnya suara merdu yang menjadi lawan bicara kekasihnya menampakkan identitasnya. Ia adalah dongsaeng namja tampan itu sekaligus main vocal boyband tempatnya bernaung.

Namja itu tersenyum miris. Selalu saja seperti itu. Kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya kembali menancapkan satu panah beracun di hatinya. Entah sudah berapa puluh bahkan ratus panah serupa bernaung di sana. Tapi entah mengapa senyum itu tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya ketika bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Pelan ia membuka pintu dormnya. Senyum mirisnya hilang berganti dengan senyum lebar hingga matanya yang sipit semakin tidak terlihat, "Aku pulang" sapanya riang pada dua orang yang ada di ruang keluarga.

Sontak kedua namja itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Namja cantik bermata kucing tersenyum lebar melihat kekasihnya sudah pulang, "Yeobo kau sudah pulang. Bagaiman tadi acaranya? sukses?"

"Ne…yeobo lihat a-"

"Yeobo lihat Jonghyun hyung memberikanku sepatu NIKE idamanku. Dia baik sekali ya…dia paling mengenal aku kan yeobo" potong Key.

'Nde dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenal dirimu' batin Onew bergejolak ingin rasanya ia meneriakkan kata-kata itu untuk dua orang di hadapannya. Akan tetapi kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya berbeda 180 derajat, "Ne bagus sekali…coba kau pakai pasti kau tambah cantik. Aku benar kan Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun sedikit tersentak, "Tentu saja siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Key? Dia almighty jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan diva kita hyung"

"Hahaha…bisa-bisanya kalian menggodaku. Aku tampan bukan cantik hyungdeul", ujar Key sambil memasang sepatu pemberian Jonghyun "Jjong hyung bantu aku memakai sepatu ini".

Kenapa… kenapa kau menyuruh Jonghyun bukankah di sini ada kekasihmu. Belum cukupkah kau merobek hati namja tampan ini. Onew melihat miris ketika Jonghyun sedang membantu Key memakai sepatu barunya.

"Bagaimana? Pas?", tanya Onew ketika melihat wajah Key yang cemberut.

Jonghyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Mian Key"

"Hyung bagaimana sih! ini kebesaran!", omel Key dengan suaranya yang nyaring.

"Coba ku lihat", Onew berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan berjongkok di depannya . Menyentuh ujung sepatu Key, "Cuma kebesaran dikit yeobo nanti lama-lama juga pas. Jangan cemberut ne?". Onew mengacak pelan rambut Key dan beranjak menuju ke kamarnya.

Key yang melihat kekasihnya menenteng sesuatu memandang heran, "Yeobo apa yang kau bawa?". Namja tampan itu sedikit kaget.

"Eoh ini? Ini… ini… titipan dari… dari… dari manajer… buat… tae… eh minho…ya, , , buat minho. Aku juga tidak tau isinya. Aku ke kamar dulu ya!", buru-buru ia menuju kekamarnya menghindar dari Key sebelum ia bertanya macam-macam.

Sesampainya di kamarnya yang ia tempati bersama Key, ia membuka tas kardus tersebut. Kemudian tampaklah sepasang sepatu NIKE berwarna putih dan pink.

"Sama…sama persis", guman namja berpipi chubby pelan sambil mengelus pelan sepatu di tangannya.

Onew p.o.v

"Hahaha hyung kau ada-ada saja"

Suara gelak tawa Key dan Jonghyun sampai ke telingku. DEG. Ku raba pelan dadaku yang terus berdetak. DEG DEG DEG. Sakit… sangat sakit aku semakin tidak bisa menahan ini semua. Tanganku tak lagi hanya meraba tapi aku sudah meremas kuat dadaku yang terasa sakit. Satu per satu kurasakan air mata membasahi pipiku. Aku merasa lelah… sangat lelah… Kapan ini semua akan berakhir. Rasa sakit ini semakin menyiksa membuatku sangat sulit bernapas.

"Huh kenapa sesak begini", aku mencoba menghirup dalam-dalam tapi entah kenapa tidak ada udara yang masuk ke paru-paruku. Seingatku aku tidak mempunyai penyakit asma tapi kenapa aku jadi sulit bernapas?. Ku pukul pelan dadaku. Pandangan mataku semakin kabur karna banyaknya air mata yang terus mengalir sehingga ikut membasahi sepatu di tanganku. Buru-buru ku hapus air mata dan menyimpan sepatu itu di tempatnya.

"Kenapa oksigen di ruangan ini berkurang?. Akh aku buka saja jendelanya!" gumanku sendiri. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila. Berbicara sendiri. Ya aku mulai gila akan rasa sakit ini.

Ku buka pelan jendela kamar. Dinginnya udara malam cukup membuatku menggigil. Mataku terpejam merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Berharap kencangnya angin ini bisa membuatku bernapas normal lagi.

GREP

Sepasang lengan kurus memelukku erat dari belakang. Aku sangat mengenal pemilik lengan ini. Namja cantikku. Namja satu-satunya yang aku cintai. Aku lindungi. Aku manjakan. Aku mengerti tapi entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti diriku.

"Yeobo kenapa berdiri di depan jendela. Nanti kau sakit . udaranya sangat dingin", ujar Key sambil mencium pelan pipiku.

"Hehehe mian ne?", aku tertawa bodoh. Ya hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Karna aku memang bodoh. SANGAT BODOH.

Key membalikkan tubuhku dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku pun membalas pelukannya sambil sesekali ku cium puncak kepalanya. Aku sangat menyayanginya akh ani aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan terlalu memcintainya.

Ia mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di pundakku membuatku tertawa karena geli, "Yeobo aku dan Jonghyun hyung mau jalan-jalan" ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajahku "Kau mau ikut atau tidak? Tapi kulihat kau sangat lelah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja ya…!"

Aku tersenyum lembut. Benar Key aku sangat lelah. Berulang kali kau lakukan hal yang sama. Apakah kau tidak cukup hanya dengan aku saja. Tersenyum lebar sambil mengganggukkan kepalaku, "Pergilah jangan lupa oleh-olehnya". Aku merasa suaraku sedikit serak.

"Tuh kan yeobo suaramu serak. Kau mulai sakit. Sudah tau sedang lelah mengapa berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka. Kalau kau benar sakit gimana? Aku kan jadi susah", celoteh Key.

"Ne bawel setelah ini aku akan istirahat supaya aku tidak sakit dan tidak menyusahkanmu", aku sangat yakin suaraku benar-benar serak. Bukan karena sakit tapi karena sulit bernapas menahan airmata ini agar tidak jatuh di depan Key. Aku takut semakin menyusahkannya.

Ia menarikku ke kasur kami lalu membaringkan tubuhku, merapatkan selimut untuk menghangatkanku, "Jumuseyo tidur yang nyenyak ne… joengmal saranghae" Key mengecup pelan bibirku kemudian beranjak keluar tetapi sebelumnya ia menutup jendela kamar yang ku buka tadi.

Sepeninggalan Key aku menegakkan kembali tubuhku menjadi posisi terduduk. Menggambil handphone di saku celanaku mencari contact name bernama 'manajer hyung' kemudian meneleponnya. Ku pasang benda elektronik itu di telinga kananku.

"yeoboseyo"

"…"

"ne hyung bisakah kau menambah jobku"

"…"

"ne…sepadat sepadatnya hyung…terima saja semua job yang memungkinkan untukku"

"…"

"aniya hyung…aku sama sekali tidak kekurangan uang"

"…"

"aku hanya merasa bosan apalagi sepertinya dongsaengku butuh waktu istirahat. Berikan job mereka padaku"

"…"

"hehehe aku bukan leader sebaik itu. Sangat bukan"

"…"

"itu semakin bagus…kalau bisa buat aku berangkat pagi pulang pagi"

"…"

"tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku hyung. Aku sudah dewasa."

"…"

"gomawo hyung..oh ya hyung jangan bilang pada dongseangku kalau aku yang meminta hal ini. Terutama Key aku takut mereka khawatir"

"…"

"sekali lagi gomawo…tolong kirim schedulenya lewat email…annyeong hyung"

PIK

Aku menekan tombol merah untuk memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan manajer SHINee. Kembali memejamkan mata. Selang lima menit ku buka kembali mataku yang mulai berair, "Pergilah Key… dan kumohon jangan memintaku kembali"


	2. Chapter 2

STUPID/ONKEY CHAPTER 2 OF ?

Annyeong...aku update part 2 tapi agak pendek...aku buat part ini setelah baca ff di sebuah ...pokoknya pairingnya 2min...ini kayak ff itu tapi versi onkey nya...aku gak njiplak cuma terinspirasi aja

Author : Inka Kanahaya

Cast : Lee Jinki a.k.a Onew

Kim Kibum a.k.a Key

Other cast : Kim Jonghyun

Lee Taemin

Choi Minho

Genre : dan lain-lain

Author p.o.v

Suasana ruang makan di dorm SHINee tidak begitu ramai. 2min couple sedang melakukan lovey dovey di meja makan. Sedangkan sang umma, Key sedang memasak di dapur sambil sesekali bercanda dengan Jonghyun. Sang appa, Onew terlihat menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang makan sambil memeriksa kertas _schedule_ yang ada di tangannya. Ketika ia melihat ke dapur, ia hanya tersenyum miris dengan kemesraan Jongkey couple. Mereka terlihat sangat real bukan?.

PLETAK

"Aduh… appo Onew hyung!", Minho memegang kepalanya yang tadi di beri hadiah sebuah jitakan oleh sang appa.

Sementara itu Onew hanya tersenyum senang karena telah menyiksa salah satu dongsaengnya, "Jangan bermesraan di meja makan".

Mendengar suara kekasihnya sontak Key berlari mendekati Onew sambil membawa sepiring ayam goreng kesukaan kekasihnya , "Yeobo… aku buatkan ayam goreng", Ujarnya sambil mencium pipi chubby Onew.

"Gomawo ne", mengusap pelan rambut Key. Suasana hening sejenak Key menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Onew tapi harapan Key tidak terkabul. Karena Onew hanya diam.

"Kau tidak bertanya jam berapa aku pulang kemarin", namja cantik itu memincingkan mata kucingnya.

"Anni…"

Key mempuotkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban singkat nan datar dari kekasihnya, "Ouh… kau tidak perhatian lagi denganku yeobo"

"Kan ada Jonghyun yang perhatian denganmu"

DEG

Sontak keempat namja yang mendengar ucapan Onew melototkan matanya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengaran mereka ataupun suara leader mereka. Masih lembut seperti biasanya. Tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya lah yang membuat semua member SHINee shock. Key menggerakkan pelan tangannya ingin menyentuh pundak namja tampan di depannya.

"Hahaha… kenapa jadi kaku seperti ini. Aku hanya bercanda hahaha…", ujar Onew sambil menepis pelan tangan Key yang hampir mencapai pundaknya. "Jonghyun kenapa berdiri di situ cepat duduk, kita sarapan", lanjutnya lagi melihat Jonghyun berdiri tak jauh di belakang Key.

"Yeobo…"

"Kibum duduk aku mau membacakan schedule hari ini", potong Onew dengan suara tegas. Ketika ia memanggil nama member dengan nama aslinya itu pertanda seorang Lee Jinki sedang menempatkan diri sebagai seorang leader. Aura wibawa yang biasa dimiliki seorang leader memancar kuat dari tubuhnya menuntut semua orang mematuhi kata-katanya. Termasuk Key yang akhirnya memilih duduk dengan tenang.

"Ekhm… schedule hari ini, pagi kalian tidak ada jadwal. Siang jam 12 ada pemotretan, nanti kalian akan dijemput manajer hyung. Hanya itu sore kalian free. Tapi malam jam 7 ada syuting Starking untuk kalian berempat. Lalu aku ada jadwal lain. Selanjutnya free. Kalian langsung pulang dan istirahatlah. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Aku akan pulang terlambat…"

"Yeobo…!", panggil Key pelan.

Akan tetapi Onew tetap meneruskan perkataannya tanpa menghiraukankan Key,"Mungkin paling awal jam 12 malam. Karena juga ada rapat di kantor SM sekitar satu jam kira-kira aku sampai dorm jam 2 pagi. Aku sudah bawa kunci cadangan. Jadi jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Kibum kalau kau takut tidur sendiri suruh Jonghyun untuk menemanimu tidur…"

"Yeobo…", panggil Key lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras sambil mencengkram kuat celananya.

"Oh ya… !", lagi-lagi Onew mengacuhkan panggilan Key, "Aku pagi ini ada job jadinya aku pergi dulu… jaga diri kalian baik-baik, jangan sampai telat makan… annyeong." Ujar Onew sambil beranjak pergi.

Melihat itu Key ikut beranjak mengikuti kekasihnya. Entah mengapa Key merasa Onew berjalan lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Ketika Key mencapai pintu dormnya ia melihat Onew masuk ke dalam lift. Buru-buru ia berlari kesana menahan pintu lift yang hampir tertutup.

"Hosh hosh hosh yeobo hosh hosh kau langsung hosh pergi?"

Onew tersenyum, "Aku ada job"

"Tapi kau belum sarapan"

"Mianhae Key… aku sudah terlambat jadi tidak sempat sarapan. Aku pergi dulu"

Pintu lift di depan Key berangsur menutup memisahkan dirinya dengan Onew-nya, "Key? Seharusnya kau memanggilku 'yeobo' bukan Key" guman Key pada pintu lift.

Sementara itu ketiga namja di ruang makan dorm SHINee terdiam. Suasana sedikit mencekam. Semuanya memilih menutup mulutnya padahal sang leader sudah tidak ada diantara mereka.

"Leader sangtae itu kenapa?", suara main vocal SHINee akhirnya memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Taemin dan Minho yang duduk di depan Jonghyun memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu. Aku tau aku tampan tapi tidak juga harus seperti itu hahaha…"

"Ani hyung hehehe", ujar Minho sambil tertawa garing. Dan Taemin, dia hanya terdiam menggenggam tangan Minho tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jonghyun. Dari pancaran mata Taemin terpancar sedikit… eerrrr… kebencian.

CEKLEK…BLAM…

Suara pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Namja cantik masuk ke ruang makan dengan raut kesal. Membanting pantatnya ke kursi dengan sedikit keras. Mulutnya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Bahkan ia tidak sedikitpun menyentuh ayam gorengnya", gerutu Key sambil menatap miris makanan di depan matanya.

Jonghyun mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pelan tangan kiri Key yang ada di atas meja makan, "Tenanglah Key. Kau simpan saja ayamnya nanti kalau Jinki hyung pulang dia pasti aka memakannya… kajja", ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Key menuju dapur. Tak lupa ia juga membawa serta piring yang berisi ayam goreng,"Hei jangan cemberut jelek tau… cup". Kata-kata Jonghyun di akhiri dengan mendaratnya bibir tebalnya di pipi tirus Key.

"Hyung… awas kau", teriak Key sambil berlari mengejar Jonghyun yang kabur setelah menciumnya tanpa izin. Setelah itu hanya terdengar gelak tawa di antara Kim brother.

Taemin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Minho. Hal itu sedikit membuat Minho meringis kesakitan. Tapi ia membiarkan kekasihnya melakukan hal itu. Karena ia juga sedikit terkejut atas beberapa peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum tipis,"Minho hyung aku tau sekarang mengapa Onew appa bertingkah seperti itu."

"Ne… Onew hyung juga manusia biasa yang juga punya sebuah rasa yang dinamakan lelah" Minho mengelus rambut Taemin dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Hyung… aku merasa mengalami sebuah dejavu, mereka sama seperti kita. Aku di posisi Onew appa…"

"Dan maksudmu aku diposisi Key?", Minho memotong cepat perkataan Taemin, namja jangkung itu memandang intens Taemin. Akan tetapi yang dipandang sama sekali tidak berminat membalas tatapan teduh itu. Ia masih memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Pegangan tangan Temin di tangan Minho mulai mengendur.

"Tapi posisi Onew appa lebih sulit. Dia leader sekaligus appa di grup kita. Apalagi orang itu Jonghyun hyung dongsaengnya sendiri. Akh ani… Key umma sangat mirip dengan dirimu. Tidak cukup hanya dengan satu orang saja. Jonghyun hyung, Jinwoon hyung, Dongwoon hyung, siapa lagi ya? oh ya Mir hyung juga kan?. Bukankah akan lebih baik bila aku yang bersama Onew Hyung dan kau yang bersama Key hyung", jelas Taemin panjang lebar.

PLUK… kedua telapak tangan Minho diletakkan pada kedua pipi tembem Taemin, menolehkannya sehingga posisi mereka berhadapan. Sekarang Minho sangat menyadari Teaminnya sudah berubah. Tidak ada lagi kristal bening yang keluar dari dua organ terindah milik kekasihnya itu.

"Baby… dengarkan aku. Kau tau bedanya aku dengan Key. Aku melakukan itu karena disuruh. Yonna karena untuk MV Replay Japan kita. Eunsoo untuk Oh My School. Dan Krystal untuk membantunya di Kiss And Cry. Yuri… Yuri aku berani bersumpah aku di paksa membuat scandal dengannya. Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya berkali-kali padamu", Minho menggambil tangan kiri Taemin dan kemudian meletakkan tangan kurus itu tepat di dadanya. "Ku mohon jangan lagi berkata ingin melepasku. Karena kau tau di sini… di hatiku… terasa sangat sakit mendengarmu berkata seperti itu"

Sontak Taemin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Minho. Memeluknya sangat erat seolah takut bahwa apa yang ia takutkan akan terjadi, "Aku hanya merasa kasihan dengan Onew appa. Mengapa dua orang itu tidak menyadarinya?. Padahal kita yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka bisa langsung tau. Kenapa? Kenapa hyung?" Minho hanya mengusap pelan punggung kekasihnya.

"HEY… APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN", teriakan sang diva merusak suasana romantis yang tercipta antara Taemin dan Minho. Terlihat Key sedang memandang Minho dengan tatapan Don't-touch-my-aegya. Tapi yang di tatap malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taemin. Hal itu semakin membuat Key naik darah, ia berlari kecil mendekati 2min couple dan memisahkan pelukan mereka dengan kasar. Minho hampir saja jatuh dari kursi kalau saja ia memiliki reflek yang lambat.

"Aegya… umma mau pergi dengan Jonghyun hyung kau ikut saja ya… aku takut kau di apa-apakan si kodok", ujar Key sambil memegang pipi Taemin. Dengan posisi seperti itu sontak itu membuat Key menghalangi Minho untuk melihat kekasihnya. Dan yang dilakukan Minho hanya mendengus kesal.

Taemin melirik wajah Minho di sela-sela tubuh Key. Wajah itu jelas-jelas menampakkan raut wajah yang sangat kesal. Lalu ia melihat kearah Jonghyun. Walaupun tersenyum tersirat bahwa ia tidak menginginkan Taemin ikut. Taemin menghirup nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum, "Ani umma… aku ada janji dengan Minho hyung mau pergi makan ramen. Iya kan Minho hyung?". Ujar Taemin sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-pengen-makan-es krim-rasa-pisang pada Minho. Sebagai namja normal(?) tentu ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya itu.

T.B.C

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 3 REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Inka Kanahaya

Cast : Lee Jinki a.k.a Onew a.k.a appanya author

Kim Kibum a.k.a Key a.k.a ummanya author

Other cast : Kim Jonghyun a.k.a om kesayangan author

Lee Taemin a.k.a oppanya author

Choi Minho a.k.a kakak iparnya author

Lenght : entahlah

Genre : dan lain-lain

Sudah berhari-hari Onew sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Berangkat pagi pulang pagi lagi. Bahkan ia sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengan dongsaengnya. Ketika pulang semua membernya sudah tertidur. Dan pergi kembali pada saat belum satupun dari mereka terbangun. Walaupum seperti itu, dia tidak melupakan tugasnya sebagai leader. Setiap mereka memiliki job yang sama, Onew selalu mengecek keadaan mereka. Apakah mereka makan dengan teratur? Apa mereka istirahat dengan cukup?.Tapi hari ini dia pulang lebih awal. Onew mengginjakkan kakinya tepat di depan dorm ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 09.45.

"akh… mengapa pulang jam segini?. Key pasti belum tidur. Aku takut ia bertanya macam-macam", namja berpipi chubby itu menggerutu sendiri sambil membuka pintu dorm dengan kunci cadangan miliknya.

Ketika pintu dorm terbuka ia tidak menemukan satupun dongsaengnya. Tapi kemudian ia mendengar celoteh riang sang maknae. Onew tersenyum lebar saat melihat dua dongsaeng termudanya sedang bercanda sambil makan es krim di ruang makan. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak malam-malam begini makan es krim eoh?

"Hyung kau sudah pulang? tumben!", sapa Minho sambil menyuapi sesendok es krim pada Taemin.

Onew mendengus pelan, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku pulang awal?"

"Anni appa… Minho hyung jangan seperti itu. Taem suka appa pulang awal. Kenapa appa sibuk terus akhir-akhir ini. Niga neomu bogosippo", ujar Teamin

"Nado bogosippo Taeminnie!", kata Onew sambil mengelus pelan kepala dongsaeng termudanya itu. Tidak lebih hanya mengelusnya. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membiarkan Minho menguburnya hidup-hidup. "Oh ya… tadi manajer menitipkan ini untuk kalian sepertinya dari fans", lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan beberapa plastik yang ada di tangannya. Yang kemudian ia serahkan pada Taemin dan Minho.

Hal itu membuat sepasang kekasih itu sibuk. Onew mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari dua orang yang membuatnya menggalau setiap hari. Menghembuskan napas panjang karena tidak menemukan mereka. Seperti biasa eoh?. Pergi bersenang-senang tanpannya. Tapi ia merasa sedikit lega bisa kembali menghidari pertanyaan sang diva, Key.

Onew beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin melakukan hal yang sangat langka baginya akhir-akhir ini. Selain itu dengan tidur ia bisa kembali menghindari Key sampai besok pagi. Baginya Key sekarang adalah top list orang yang harus ia hindari. Onew merasa ia sangat gila menjadikan kekasihnya seolah menjadi musuhnya.

Onew p.o.v

Kubuka pelan pintu kamarku. Badanku sangat lemas. Tidur adalah solusi terindah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan dalam sehari 24 jam aku hanya bisa tidur kira-kira 5 jam. Kantung mataku semakin menghitam. Berkali-kali aku menguap.

CEKLEK

Tenggorokanku rasanya tercekat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depanku. Pandangan mataku mulai kunang-kunang, kepalaku pening. Ingin rasanya aku pingsan di tempat. Tapi aku cukup sadar untuk tidak melakukan hal itu sekarang. Di hadapan mereka berdua.

Menutup pintu itu kembali tanpa memasukinya kamar itu. Kantukku lenyap entah kemana. Menyandarkan tubuhku di pintu yang sudah tertutup. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Seperti tiap engsel tulangnya lepas dari tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada. Badanku yang sudah lemas menjadi semakin lemas. Aku jatuh terduduk. Kutarik dengkulku mendekatkannya dengan tubuhku kemudian kubenamkan kepalaku di antaranya. Kalian salah aku tidak menangis. Air mataku sudah habis. Bahkan sampai candangannya pun sudah tidak ada.

Memukul dadaku pelan karena sesak. 'Kenapa dia yang ada di sana?. Seharusnya aku yang ada di sana. Seharusnya aku yang memelukmu. Seharusnya aku yang menghangatkanmu. SEHARUSNYA CUMA AKU. Bodoh kau Lee Jinki bukankah kau yang menyuruh mereka tidur bersama. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau marah Lee Jinki'. Tanganku beralih memukul kepalaku. Ukh sangat sakit.

Onew p.o.v end

Author p.o.v

Taemin dan Minho masih sibuk membuka kado dari para shawol. Padahal kado itu bukan hanya untuk mereka. Tapi juga untuk member SHINee yang lain. Namja cantik itu melihat ke sekitarnya untuk mencari Onew, tapi sayangnya ia tidak menemukan keberadaan leadernya.

"Minho hyung, Onew appa dimana?", tanyanya pada Minho yang sedang membaca surat dari fansnya. Tapi yang di tanya hanya memandang Taemin sambil mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak tau. Tapi sedetik kemudian Taemin membelakkan matanya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu, "Jangan-jangan Onew appa ke kamarnya!" seru Taemin.

"MWO!", Minho ikut berteriak sambil bersiap menuju kamar Onkey atau Jongkey entahlah.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak?", sebuah suara lembut milik Onew cukup membuat 2min couple semakin shock.

Minho menelan sulit ludahnya ketika melihat leadernya sedang menuruni tangga. Sangat jelas bahwa ia baru saja dari kamarnya bahkan ranselnya masih melekat erat pada punggung Onew. Minho beralih menatap Teamin yang sama kagetnya dengan dirinya.

"Hyung…"

"Appa…"

Panggil Taemin dan Minho bersamaan.

"Hhmmm… sebaiknya kalian berdua tidur. Ini sudah malam. Besok pagi kalian ada job kan?" ujar Onew pelan sambil menaruh ranselnya.

"Appa mau kemana?", Taemin bertanya ketika ia melihat Onew berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku mau ke dapur, lapar. Mau buat ramen. Ngomong-ngomong ramen rasa ayam gorengnya(?) masih ada atau tidak?", Onew membuka lemari penyimpanan dan memasukkan kepalanya kesana untuk mencari ramen kesukaannya.

Minho menghampiri hyungnya itu, "Mau kubantu hyung?".

"Tidak perlu Choi Minho. Sebaiknya kalian berdua tidur. Dan tinggalkan aku sendirian", Onew berkata dengan nada serius dan sangat datar. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua mendengar suara seperti itu keluar dari mulut Onew.

Buru Taemin menarik Minho menjauh, "Ayo Minho hyung temani aku tidur. Kami tidur dulu ya appa. Jumuseyo"

Pendek ya?hehehehe... gak papa akh yang penting update#plak….

Reply review

louise lee : mereka kenepa ya? Aku juga gak tau hehehe :D… makasih buat review nya

bumkeyk : broken!Onkey gak ya? Liat aja ntar yak… makasih buat review nya

bbuingbbuingaegyo : makasih buat review nya…

oneshootbunny : emak Key emang kayak gitu maklum lah jiwa divanya lagi kambuh #dibunuhemak.. makasih buat review nya

Kim Rae Sun : ini sudah lanjut…ditunggu reviewnya lagi kekeke :D

RaraRyanFujoshiSN : suami saya emang selalu sabar #tunjukbabehOnyu… makasih buat review nya

bbuingbbuingaegyo : ayo temenin babeh onyu biar gak sedih ditinngal emak key…

KeyNa2327 : yang ginian(?) maksudnya apaan tuh? Era kapan yaaa? Aku buatnya udah lama banget sih… udah lupa makum udah uzur (?)_

Guest : siapa yang jahat? Aku gak jahat lhooo

bumkeyk : biasa emak key mah sipatnya kek gitu… sok sok jadi diva gitu..

AULN KEY : aduh malah jadi curhat,,, wkwkwkwk salam kenal juga inka ibnida

Love : jangan peluk2 babeh jinki… dia sudah di hak paten sama emak key

euNdha3428 : duh kenapa pada minta Key di siksa kasihan emak saya entar yang masakin buat aku siapa kalau emak di siksa

pokoknya kalo review ndah nyampe 10 biji baru author lanjutin nih ff

GOMAWO FIFHTING SARANGHAEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
